


Need

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Powerbottom!Jae, Sex Toys, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae can't wait for Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Youngjae can’t wait for tonight.

Hong Kong is really warm this time of year, and even at night the heat and humidity clings to his skin. The lights and the crowd of the city are overwhelming, but also exciting, making his breath hitch and his heart thud faster. He’s laughing at something Himchan has said, but his thoughts are only on one thing as they make it back to the hotel, full and sleepy after a delicious dinner and a day of interviews and exploring.

As they stumble into the elevator Youngjae finds himself leaning against Daehyun, and punches the older when he mumbles something about Youngjae being ‘food drunk’. While the older boy laughs, Youngjae finds himself watching the sweat sliding down his throat, and resists the urge to lick it off.

“Youngjae?”

Youngjae looks up when Daehyun speaks, and feels a shiver run down his spine at the way the other suddenly swallows, eyes widening. But before he can say anything the elevator reaches their floor, and they are forced to pull apart, following behind the other members as they walk down the long highway.

The oldest and youngest break away to go into their rooms, though Yongguk reminds them not to stay up too late and to get plenty of rest. The rest of the group nod, and Youngjae follows behind Daehyun to their room, playfully elbowing him out of the way to put the key in the slot. Daehyun waits beside him as he lock clicks, and Youngjae walks into the room, the scent of Daehyun’s cologne and sweat fading the further away he gets. He swallows hard.

“Do you mind if I shower first?”

He asks quietly, watching as Daehyun collapses with a groan on his bed. Daehyun shrugs and waves a hand in the air. “Do whatever you want.”

Youngjae nods, biting his lip, and gathers up his shower supplies.

If there’s a little something more in there, Daehyun doesn’t notice.

****

By the time Youngjae steps out of the bathroom again, Daehyun’s breathing has evened out, and he hasn't moved from where he was before. Youngjae sighs and prays his work hasn’t gone to waste, putting his things down and tip toeing nearer the older vocalist.

“Daehyun? Are you asleep?”

Daehyun’s eyebrows furrow as he mumbles a negative. He blearily opens his eyes, which slowly widen as he takes in Youngjae’s state of dress. One of the most conservative members, it is rare for Youngjae to walk around without a shirt on, and even less so to be straddling his lap in only a towel.

Wait. What?

“Jae..?”

Daehyun moves to sit up, but Youngjae’s hand on his chest stops him, and the younger follows him down, pressing his lips to Daehyun’s dry ones. Daehyun melts under the kiss, his hands sliding up the shorter boy’s sides. The way Youngjae shivers sends heat down Daehyun’s spine, and he’s not all that surprised when the brunette deepens the kiss, drawing Daehyun’s full lower lip between his own.

Daehyun groans, using his grip on Youngjae to slowly roll them over. He squeezes himself in between the other boy’s thighs and grinds his still pant covered crotch down against Youngjae’s growing one, the towel riding dangerously high. Youngjae’s breath hitches against his neck, hands disappearing up the back of Daehyun’s shirt. At a particularly good rub, Youngjae’s nails rake down Daehyun’s back, and the older hisses, hips moving just a bit faster.

Youngjae smirks against Daehyun’s neck. “You like that, Hyunnie?” He purrs, and Daehyun can only nod, letting out a moan as Youngjae’s hands slide around to his chest, pinching his nipples.

“F-Fuck..”

Youngjae sucks a bruise into the side of Daehyun’s neck. “Yes, me, but you need to get out of these clothes first,” The younger teases, a smug smirk on his lips when the older sits up with a growl. He helps Youngjae get his shirt off and then lets out a low sound when Youngjae’s mouth latches onto his throat, licking and sucking and nipping his way down the smooth column of flesh. Daehyun finds his hand curling in the other boy’s hair, and his lip disappears between his teeth.

“Youngjae..no marks..” He reminds breathily, even as his pants tighten, and his pulse begins to race beneath the younger boy’s lips. He can practically feel the pout, but when Youngjae pulls away, there’s a serious look in his eye that throws Daehyun off.

“No visible marks,” He corrects, and Daehyun makes a strangled noise when Youngjae palms his erection through his pants, biting his lips. “Come on, Dae.. I need you in me..”

Daehyun swallows hard, and when his fingers fumble trying to get himself out of his pants, Youngjae sighs and sits up, hands anything but gentle as he yanks the belt apart and wrenches Daehyun’s pants down his thighs without even undoing the zipper. Daehyun nearly falls over from the force, but Youngjae is unapologetic as he pulls Daehyun down into a hard kiss.

“I want you to fuck me so hard the only thing I can remember is your name,” He growls against Daehyun’s lips, and the older moans, capturing Youngjae’s mouth in another hard kiss. When he reaches down between them and shoves his hand between the younger boy’s legs, he lets out a strangled sound, and in a moment of revenge, presses the palm of his hand against the flat end of the toy, pressing it harder into Youngjae.

Youngjae moans, head falling back against the bed as he rolls his hips up. The lengthy shower he took suddenly makes so much more sense, and just the thought of the shorter boy touching himself in the shower and inserting it is enough to make Daehyun twitch in his pants.

“You little shit. How dare you do this and not tell me,” He growls, and Youngjae’s laugh is breathy, at least until Daehyun takes hold of the toy and begins to move it. “Don’t..mmh..Don’t act like you don’t..ah, like it,” Youngjae gets out, smile still smug even as he rolls his hips down against Daehyun. The older hisses, and wraps his hand around the toy to pull it out. Youngjae groans low in his throat as it comes free, the long cylinder shaped toy leaving him achingly empty.

Daehyun watches his ass clench on nothing and curses, nearly throwing himself off the bed as he searches for his bag. Youngjae stares after him, and sighs, long sufferingly. “Right here, Hyunnie,” He calls, pulling out the drawer beside his bed and producing a small packet, raising his eyebrow at the crazed look on the older vocalist’s face.

Youngjae tears the packet open as Daehyun climbs back onto the bed, shaking his head as he rolls the latex down over Daehyun’s dick. The condom is already lubricated, so he gives it a few pumps before laying back against the bed, legs spreading.

Daehyun doesn’t need more of an invitation than that, placing his hands on Youngjae’s full thighs as he settles between them. He guides himself in, and at Youngjae’s urging, snaps his hips forward, burying the rest of himself inside the brunette.

The heat is intense, and Daehyun nearly loses it when Youngjae’s body tightens in surprise. Despite the toy, Youngjae is still extremely tight, and Daehyun lets out a hard breath as he waits for him to adjust.

He opens his eyes when he feels hands sliding up his back, and then there’s a hand in his hair yanking him down, a pair of plump lips crashing against his own almost hard enough to bruise. “I’m not a fucking doll, Hyunnie,” Youngjae hisses when he breaks the kiss, biting at Daehyun’s lower lip. “I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

He arches his back and rolls his hips upward, forcing Daehyun just that little bit deeper. The older boy groans, his body moving against him as he shallowly thrusts in and out of Youngjae, loosening him up. “Harder, Hyunnie,” Youngjae growls, nails digging into Daehyun’s shoulders. “Fuck me harder!”

Daehyun moans and grips Youngjae’s hips, quickly upping the pace as the younger vocalist presses hot open mouthed kisses to his jaw and down his throat. Youngjae’s hands are everywhere – in his hair, on his chest, even grabbing at his ass to pull him in closer. Daehyun knows he won’t last, knows he can’t, Youngjae’s moans growing in frequency and pitch and the muscles drawing him in squeeze him just right.

The headboard begins to bang against the wall when he loses his rhythm, just a few beats off with Youngjae’s cussing and the slap of skin on skin. Daehyun cums first, pulling out at the last second and snapping off the condom as he jerks himself all over Youngjae’s abdomen and sweat-beaded thighs.

Youngjae growls beneath his breath and Daehyun doesn’t think, slipping two fingers back inside Youngjae as he leans down to take him in his mouth.

Youngjae keens, his whole body tensing and toes curling against the sheets. “H-Hyunnie-“ Youngjae moans as Daehyun’s fingers rub against his prostate, stimulating it and sending shivers of pleasure racing down Youngjae’s spine. A little bit of that and a few hard sucks courtesy of the older boy’s perfect mouth means Youngjae can’t even find the breath he needs to warn him, fingers curling in thick hair as he arches up and cums hard down Daehyun’s throat.

Daehyun struggles to take it all, reaching up and untangling Youngjae’s hand as he pulls back and sputters. “Warning,” But Youngjae is still trying to catch his breath, looking touched out. “Sorry,” He replies breathlessly.

Daehyun grumbles. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Youngjae hums, already looking half asleep. “Hm. ‘Kay.”

Daehyun doesn’t take long, and when he returns, Youngjae is in his own bed, buried beneath the covers. Daehyun stares at his sleeping face for a minute, and then pulls back the blanket on his own bed.

“Hyunnie?”

Daehyun glances over his shoulder, and Youngjae pouts.

“Over here.”

He lifts the covers, and Daehyun smiles as he quickly slides in beside the younger vocalist and wraps an arm around his waist. Youngjae presses a quick kiss to his lips and then rolls over, pressing his back against Daehyun’s chest. Finally, he yanks Daehyun’s arm up by his chest so he can snuggle it, letting out a soft sigh.

“Better?”

Daehyun murmurs, and Youngjae nods, burrowing into his pillow and back against Daehyun.

“Muchly.”

Daehyun laughs.

“Night, Jae.”

“Night, Hyunnie. “

And it’s as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a lovely friend over on tumblr. Powerbottom! Jae is the only way it happens and you can fight me on this.


End file.
